Love actually
by franchu7
Summary: NaruHina.my first FF so be nice!Rated M for planned lemon! just a nice love story about them!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Naruto's returning 

The story takes place one year after Naruto came back from training with Jiraiya. He now forms a team together with Sakura and Kakashi.

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto were returning from a mission and were just a couple of hours away from Konoha. Naruto couldn't wait to arrive and see everyone, especially Hinata. He had missed her company during the last weeks. He remembered the last time he had seen her. They were training together when Kakashi had appeared, saying they had to leave in three hours. Hinata hadn't noticed who sad Naruto was about this. He didn't want to leave, not now. He wanted to spend more time with her, get to know her better. But a mission was a mission. He left her at the training grounds, hoping she wasn't mad at him for leaving so sudden.

-

The market was quite full that day, but Hinata didn't seem to notice this. She was thinking about the young blonde ninja, who had left four weeks ago with an "I-I'll be back soon… I promise " and red cheeks. He looks so cute when he blushes! She had to smile. Naruto was usually the courageous one, but when it came to talk to her he was shy. Hinata paused for a moment as she walked by a Ramen shop. When is he coming back?

-

It was almost noon when they arrived at Konoha. They were tired and hungry and they wanted to rest for at least two days! "It's nice to be back," said Sakura looking around. Kakashi nodded and was back reading his orange book. Naruto was to concentrated looking for Hinata, he hadn't heard what Sakura had said.

" Is everything ok? You look tired" Sakura was worried, he hadn't been sleeping to well in the last weeks. She could hear him at night having nightmares. Naruto noticed Sakura staring at him.

"I'm fine. Need a bit of sleep, that's all".

And with this he started walking towards the Ramen shop. He was looking at the people walking by, when he saw a figure with long black-blue hair, just 50 meters away from him.

"Hinata?".

She turned around and smiled at him. His heart started beating faster. Without hesitating he ran towards her, lifted her up and hugged her. To late he noticed that a lot of people were staring at them. He let go of her and blushed.

"I'm glad you're back"

she said soft and his face turned into an even darker red. She couldn't help but feel flattered. After a long silence he asked if she wanted to have some Ramen with him. She accepted and so they walked next to each other, without saying a word. They laughed and enjoyed the mutual company. Naruto told her everything about their mission until it was almost midnight. Then they decided to have a walk through the woods. It was cold and Naruto saw Hinata was shivering.

"Here, have my jacket" He unzipped his jacket and Hinata couldn't help but staring at his strong body. She blushed as he gave her the jacket, but it was to dark for him to notice it. They continued walking until they came to a small glade. There they sat down and said nothing. Without warning Naruto put his arms around Hinata's shoulders. First she didn't know what to do, but then she enjoyed his warmth and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You see those stars over there" He pointed at a constellation that looked like a duck.

" That's the draco, the dragon!"

She didn't know he knew about stars, but for the next hour he told her everything he knew about them. When he finished talking he sensed her warn breath on his neck. He felt a thousand butterflies flying in his stomach.

"Hinata?"

He looked down and saw she had fallen asleep! He smiled thinking how beautiful she looked, specially lying in his arms. He lied back on the grass and pulled her near him. He had closed his eyes listening in her slow breath. He felt secure and then he also fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Waking 

A cold breeze whirled Hinata's hair making her shiver. She hugged the warm pillow even tighter until she noticed it was breathing! She opened her eyes and found Naruto's face only centimetres away form hers. He was sleeping calmly, breathing in and out. He had his arms around her waist and one leg between hers. I can't believe this is really happening! She had always dreamt of waking up next to him and now she was! She lifted one arm and wanted to touch his face, feel his warm skin. She was about to touch him when he murmured something like

"…love you".

She froze and felt her heart beating faster. Did he just say "I love you"? No, I must be dreaming! But then he pulled her even closer to his body, making her blush. She knew he was still deeply asleep, so she took the chance and moved slowly towards his face. She kissed him softly, her blood boiling. She pulled her lips away from his and saw he had a small smile on his lips. Carefully she lifted his arms and stood up and tried not to wake him up. She looked around. The sun was shinning and birds were chirping. Oh no! Is it so late? My father's going to kill me! She didn't want to leave Naruto, but she had no choice. She ran through the woods and five minutes later saw her house. She looked around to see if there was somebody guarding the main entrance. As she was sure no one could see her, she opened the door and without making a noise she ran to her room. She was half way there when she heard her cousin.

"Hinata, is that you?"

Shit! She couldn't hide now. And she was still wearing Naruto's jacket!

"There you are! Where were you last night? I thought we wanted to train together!"

Then he noticed the black/orange jacket, her red face and messed hair.

"I see…So, you had a good time?"

Hinata knew what he was thinking about.

"It's not what you think. We fell asleep while talking"

She could see he didn't believe her.

"Oh, while talking! Ok…If you say so!"

He gave her an evil smile.

"Neji, please don't tell my father. I beg you!" She was desperate.

Neji's smile became even bigger.

"Ok" Huh? Why is he so nice?

"But only if you help me"

She knew it had been to easy.

"Help you with what?"

"Well…you're not the only one who "talks!"

What? He has a girlfriend?

"I'll cover you , if you cover me!"

Hinata didn't have to think twice to answer. Leaving a smiling Neji, she walked to her room. Carefully she opened her room's door, went in and locked it. She didn't want her father to come in and see her like that. She unzipped the jacket and could smell the scent of Naruto's body. She closed her eyes and thought about the last night. Suddenly she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Hinata, we'll have breakfast in 20 minutes".

Thank god it's Neji! Hinata sighed. She threw all her wrinkled clothes in a pile and had a long shower. After drying her hair, she got dressed and ran downstairs to the dinning room. Everybody was there and Hiashi didn't look happy at all. I hope Neji didn't say anything! With an innocent smile she walked towards her father. He observed her as she sat in front of her cousin.

"Hinata!"

"Yes, father?" She tried not to sound to guilty.

"Where were you last night? You didn't have dinner with us".

He fixed his eyes on her. What am I supposed to say? She was starting to panic, but Neji had noticed it.

" We trained until late at night. We were hungry and had something to eat" Said Neji. Her father turned his head towards him, but Neji stayed calmed.

"Well, next time tell someone. It would be good to know where you are" Hiashi didn't sound to hard. Hinata gave Neji a thanking smile. Then they continued having breakfast. After this she went back to her room and lay down in her bed using Naruto's jacket as a pillow. I wonder if he's already awake? And with this thoughts she , again, fell asleep.

-

Naruto followed the butterflies through the woods until he reached a waterfall. A figure was making the water move in all directions. My god, she's beautiful! Naruto couldn't help but staring at the curvy body of the girl. She turned around and he saw her lavender eyes. "Hinata", he whispered. She giggled and walked towards him. She touched his hands and pulled him to the water. With a soft voice she said "Do you love me, Naruto?". It was then that he her near him and said "I love you". She smiled and kissed him. He grinned but then he couldn't feel her body next to him. She was disappearing like a ghost, leaving the air cold and empty. Naruto called her name, but she was gone. He searched, but couldn't find her. Suddenly he woke up. Where am I ? Naruto looked around and remembered the last night. But Hinata was gone. He stood up and felt the cold breeze on his back. He was freezing. He had just a T-shirt on, Hinata had his jacket. He started walking direction Konoha, thinking about the wonderful night sleeping next to her. After a while he was perky (feeling happy) and started running and bouncing.

--

He passed the main gates and went to his apartment, where he changed.

Someone was knocking at his door. He went and opened it to find an angry Sakura.

"Are you ill?". She said trying to stay calm.

"No"

"Have you been seriously injured?"

"…No…". Huh? What's wrong with her?

"So you are healthy and in one piece"

"Yes…?"

"Then why, in Hokage's name, didn't you come to training today?" She was screaming at him. He had forgotten about training.

"I…"

"You better have a good excuse!"

"Well, you see…last night I had a walk through the woods"

"And…?"

"I sat down looking at the stars…and fell asleep!"

"Do you actually want me to believe that?"

"I can prove it!"

"And how?"

Shit! He shouldn't had said that. He didn't want anyone to know about Hinata. She noticed him blush.

"Who was with you?"

His head turned dark red.

"Oh! I see, you were with a girl!".

She started laughing and before he could say something, she gave him a small punch in the shoulder and walked away.

--

Naruto wasn't used to having so much free time, so after one hour of sitting in his kitchen, he decided to go for a walk. He went through Konoha, watching the people work. Then he stared at the Hokages' monument for a while, thinking how good his face would look up there!

He crawled back to his apartment and begged for a mission. He didn't mind sleeping on the ground for two weeks, at least he would have something to do!

--

Hinata rang the bell and waited. She heard him unlocking the door and opened it just enough to see his head. His hair was a bit messy.

"Oh, hi Hinata!". He sounded nervous.

"Hello". She said staring at the floor.

"Are you coming now?". Called a female voice from the apartment.

"I'm kind of busy right now!". He blushed.

"Oh! I just wanted to thank you"

"For what?"

"For helping me with my father!"

"Oh, that! No problem. Sorry, but I have to go!". He kept looking inside.

She didn't want to disturb.

"Ok, then I'll see you at dinner". Neji nodded and with that she left.

Naruto stood up and realized it was three o'clock. Man, I'm hungry again! He walked through his apartment and then went and opened a window. In that moment he saw Hinata staring at him. He waved.

"Hi there! Want to come up?". Even from the 3rd floor he could see her blushing. Without a word she started walking towards the main entrance and after two minutes she knocked at his door. He opened it and couldn't help but have a big smile on his face.

"Hi". She said shy.

Oh, she's so cute when she does that! He grabbed her hand and led her to the living room. There he sat next to her still holding her hand. After a moment of silence, he asked her if she'd like something to drink. She nodded, so he stood up and disappeared behind a door

--

Hinata took the chance to look a bit around while he was gone. His place was really nice! It was quite tidy for a guy. She had been to Kiba's place once and it was a mess! This apartment looked much better!

--

Naruto came back with some juice. Hinata was about to drink hers, but Naruto started moving his hands nervously.

"Is there something wrong?".

"Well...why were you gone? I mean today".

She blushed.

"It was already late. My father was angry with me, because I wasn't there for dinner!"

"You're not in trouble, are you?". He was really worried. Hiashi could be an awful person.

"No, Neji covered me!". She smiled and Naruto was relieved.

"So…want to go for another walk?". He gave her his biggest smile. She nodded.

They walked next to each other, slowly getting closer until Naruto grabbed her hand. And so they walked hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Sunny day 

Naruto and Hinata sat on a rock and their feet played with the water. The river wasn't neither wide nor deep, but surrounded by trees and perfect to swim.

Naruto stood up and started jumping from one rock to the other. Suddenly he lost his balance and fell into the river. Hinata started laughing and stretched her arm to pull him out. But he had something else in mind. Instead of pulling himself out, he pulled her in! Now he was laughing. The water was very fresh and the current was gentle. Naruto took his jacket and T-shirt of and threw it on the rock. Hinata wasn't sure if she should do the same, but her clothes were too tight and she couldn't swim properly. So she took of her hoody, pants and T-shirt, leaving her just with her underwear.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at her. Her body was curvy and slim . He dropped his mouth opened, just to close it seconds later. To hide her blush, Hinata dove towards the rock. She could see Naruto's legs and his strong chest underneath the water. She was almost there, when Naruto dove too, looking at her and smiling. They both got out of the water at the same time and were very near. Naruto looked into her lavender eyes still smiling. She stood there feeling his body almost next to hers. He reached out and put his arms on her waist. Then she slowly placed her arms around his neck and looked into his bright blue eyes. His lips brushed hers and his arms tightened around her waist. She pulled his head towards hers and kissed him. As they kissed, his arms moved over her back making her shiver. She played with his hair and didn't want to let go of his hug. After a moment they stopped kissing, but they were still holding each other. Hinata could feel his warm breath on her neck, his hands still on her back. She wanted to stay like this forever.

She moved her hands from his neck down to his chest. She could feel his heart beating fast. She smiled, knowing it was because of her! After a moment he removed his hands from her back and placed them on top of hers.

"Hinata?". His voice sounded calm.

"Hmm?"

"We should get dry!"

She started giggling and gave him a small kiss, causing him to blush.

They got out of the water. Hinata laid on the rock next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her waist and they closed their eyes.

The sun was strong and they were soon dry. They got dressed and started walking back.

They walked holding hands until they were near Hinata's house. There they looked at each other. They knew it was late and she would get in trouble if it was dark when she came home. Naruto placed one arm around her shoulder and kissed her soft pink lips. With a big smile they parted. Naruto watched her as she walked to the main gates. There she turned around and waved at him. He waved back and went home, knowing this day had been the beginning of a great relationship. He would never again feel empty and hated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Miss you 

It had been one week since they had kissed in the river. It was almost midday and Naruto sat on the edge of his bed and thought about her. He would never forget their first kiss and how his heart beated faster when she was near him. He let himself fall on the big bed, his arms like a pillow. I miss her! She had gone on a mission just the previous night, leaving him alone.

--- Flashback-----

It was morning and Naruto was walking through town, when he saw her. She was standing only ten meters away from him, but she wasn't alone. Some members of her clan were near her. She looked at him and whispered "Hi". Her cheeks turned red and he smiled at her. "Call me" he said, knowing she could understand him. She nodded and he left.

He was waiting for her to call and couldn't sit still. He almost jumped when the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Where can we meet?"

" My place, whenever you want"

" I'll be there soon". And with that they hanged up.

Naruto was walking in circles, not knowing what to do. He had already tided up his apartment, so it would look ok when she was there. Maybe I should clean the floor or the windows. I could also—

A knock on the door interrupted his thought.

Trying to stay cool, he ran at the door and opened it.

She was standing there with the cutest smile he had ever seen. He also smiled making her blush. She walked in and before she could say something he grabbed her hands and hugged her. She was a little bit surprised at first, but then enjoyed his warm hands on her back, going up and down her spine. He rest his forehead on her shoulder, letting her play with his messy blonde hair. She wasn't sure if it was his or her heart she heard beating. But it felt nice feeling that way. After a moment his hands stopped moving over her back, pressing her against him. He was now looking at her with his sparkling blue eyes. He lowered his head and his lips brushed hers, kissing her softly. They started kissing, holding each other. Without even noticing it, they had sat on the couch and were still kissing. After some time they had to catch their breaths, so they parted.

"I've never felt like this before". He said looking into her lavender eyes.

"Me neither!". She said giving him a kiss.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"I…I'm leaving tonight"

"What?- where?- why?"

"Don't worry, it's just a mission. I'll be back by the end of the week"

"You're going to take care of yourself, aren't you?". He was worried about her.

She nodded and smiled at him.

He kissed her nose, her cheek and then lowered his mouth to kiss the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes and sighed before he started kissing her again.

They kissed for hours and then she left, leaving him with his heart beating like mad. But Naruto wasn't sad about it, because he knew they would soon meet again.

---End of flashback---

He closed his eyes and pictured Hinata in his head. Her silky hair, her lavender eyes that seem to see just through him. Her warm and curvy body, which felt so nice near him. He remembered the way she used to play with his hair, making him shiver every time. She's been a couple of hours gone and it feels like she's gone for ages.

Attempting to get her out of his mind, at least for some hours, he stood up and walked to his bathroom. He let the water run and showered. After that, he eat something and went to the training grounds. There he tried some jutsus and practiced throwing his kunai.

It was late when he came home, so he just took his t-shirt and pants of and went to sleep.

She had been gone for five days when he -because of a stupid accident- hurt his right shoulder quite bad. That day he went home much earlier than usual, trying not to move his right arm.

If you liked this chapter, you will love the next one! Please review!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Coming back 

She was walking through the forest near Konoha, thinking of how wonderful it was to have somebody waiting for her, missing her.

To her left she could see the river, their river. She had missed him from the moment she had left that night. She had missed his warm touch and his big smiles. She smiled and blushed as she remembered the way he had kissed and held her, knowing she would be gone for some time. It had been difficult to leave, even for that short time. The sun had almost disappeared when she entered the city, which seemed quite deserted . Instead of going home, she decided to go and visit him. She just had to.

Inpatient she knocked on his door and when he opened it, she just jumped into his arms. She heard him scream in pain and let go of him.

"What's wrong?". She was worried.

"It's nothing. I just hurt my shoulder the other day at training". He said rubbing his arm.

"Let me see it".

Hesitating he started to lift his t-shirt and as he gasped, she helped him out of it. She looked at his shoulder and saw a big blue spot going from his shoulder to his elbow.

"How did you get this?"

"Well…I was trying a new jutsu…and used to much chakra!"

"And…?"

"Let's say… I landed hard against a tree".

She laughed and he started laughing too. After some time she looked at him.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?".

"You see… I wanted Sakura to heal me, but she's out in a mission with Lee and Neji and not coming until tomorrow. So I'll just wait until she comes back". She nodded and held his left hand.

"You look tired, maybe you should rest a bit". She looked at him in surprise.

"Maybe I should lie down for a while"

"Isn't your father going to kill you if you come so late home?"

"My parents are not expecting me until tomorrow". She said staring at the floor and blushing.

"Ah, ok! Well then… you can sleep in my bed". Too late he noticed how that had sounded.

"I-I didn't mean it in that way!". He said scratching nervously the back of his head and blushed

"Don't worry, I know what you were trying to say".

Still blushing he took her by the hand and led her to his room. It was a nice room with a big bed and a night table. Hinata went and lie down. He covered her with a blanket and was about to leave, when she held his hand .

"Stay with me". She whispered.

Instead of answering, he just lie down next to her and placed his healthy arm around her waist. She leaned over and rested her head on his chest. She played with his hair and gave him a kiss. Then she took the blanket and covered both of them. After a few minutes they had both fallen asleep.

It was morning and she still lie in his arm and enjoyed his warmth, her eyes still closed. Her hand was on his chest and she could feel his heart as he slept.

"I love you". She whispered, not knowing he was actually awake.

She stood up trying not to wake him up. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. After that she went into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast.

Naruto couldn't believe she had just said that! It had been hard not to make her notice he was awake. Now he lie on his bed and couldn't help but grin. Rapidly he stood up and felt the cold air coming from outside. He grabbed a shirt ( a t-shirt would have been to difficult to put on with his sore arm) and carefully put it on. Then as silent as he could be, he walked to the kitchen and observed Hinata making food for HIM! She looks so pretty with an apron! Without making a noise he hugged her from behind. She almost screamed, but when he kissed the back of her neck she almost melted away. She turned around in his arms and kissed him.

His hands on her back pressed her against him. She pulled his head closer to hers to kiss him passionate. His finger found the knot of the apron, unknotted it and threw it to the side. She groaned as his hands traveled from her hips upwards. Taking this opportunity he let his tongue into her mouth, making her groan again. Her hands were now going down his chest and she was about to unbutton his shirt when she heard him gasp with pain.

"You should go and see Sakura". She said breaking the kiss.

"I-I -should--". He said breathing heavily.

Slowly she sat him down on a chair and sat on his lap, looking into his bright blue eyes. They were sparkling in a special way and she knew the next time there would be no sore arm stopping them.

So? I hope you liked this chapter! Well as you can see I am going to write a lemon, but it's going to be very romantic!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The mission 

The next day Sakura arrived and Naruto let her heal his arm. But didn't tell her how he had hurt himself that way, because it was to embarasing for him. Before he could leave her office (in the Hokage's building) she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait! The Hokage wants to see you".

Naruto was surprised about that, but didn't say anything. Leaving Sakura standing alone, he went to the Hokage's office and knocked twice. With a "come in" he entered the room.

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk with a pile of papers. She looked at him and pointed at the two chairs.

"Sit down".

He did, but she didn't say anything else. She just kept her eyes on some scroll. After some minutes he couldn't take the silence.

"Granny Tsunade, why am I here?".

She stopped reading the scroll and looked into his eyes.

"Wait and you'll see". She gave him a small smile and kept reading the scroll.

After what felt like hours, Naruto heard a knocking on the door. Finally! Tsunade rolled the scroll up and put it aside.

"Come in".

The door was opened and Sakura came in, but not alone. Neji walked in followed by Hinata. Naruto had to control himself . Only Neji knew about them and it should stay that way, at least for a while. Naruto stood up and let the girls sit on the chairs.

"So. You all probably want to know why you are here. You're mission is to protect a scroll. You will go to Suna and there the Kazekage will sign it, then you will bring it back to Konoha. Very simple".

They all nodded, so she continued.

"Neji, as a Jo-nin, you will be the team leader. You will leave tomorrow".

Tsunade grabbed another scroll and started reading. Noticing she wasn't going to say anything else, they all left.

Sakura disappeared into her office and Neji walked fast towards the exit. Naruto and Hinata walked next to each other and waited to talk until they were alone.

"I haven't seen you in a couple of days". Naruto took her hand in his.

"I've been very busy. Father wanted me to train". She said this without looking at him.

Naruto pulled her into an empty room , closed the door and before she could say something he kissed her. He placed his arms around her waist and kissed her intensely. When she laid her hands on his shoulders, he started kissing her neck.

"Naruto?".

"Hmm?".

"They are waiting for me at home. I have to go".

"Hmm". But he didn't stop kissing her.

As Hinata tried to push him away, he stopped his action and looked into her eyes.

"I really have to go". She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly, then turned around and left.

Slowly, Naruto walked to his apartment. He felt lonely. Not being with Hinata made him feel empty. And the fact that they hadn't seen each other –except at the Hokage's building- in almost a week, didn't made him feel better. Arriving at his place, he started preparing the things he would need to take. He packed some extra Shuriken and Kunai. The some clothes and most important: some Ramen cans!

Naruto opened his window and looked into the pale sky. The sun shone lightly over the roofs of the empty city, making it look even more beautiful. Taking a deep fresh breath he grabbed his bag and left for the mission .

They had been walking for hours and it was getting dark. Sakura and Hinata walked in front of Neji and Naruto. They had been very quiet during the walk and it was time to break the ice.

"So…you've been going out with my cousin!". Neji sounded a bit cold and Naruto couldn't help but widen his eyes. He was about to say something but Neji cut him off.

"Don't worry, I think it's Ok. Really!". This time he was friendlier.

"I'm glad". Naruto was relieved.

"It mustn't be easy for both of you to keep it secret. But I'll help you out!". He winked.

"Neji, it's getting to dark and cod". Sakura had turned around.

"Ok, let's find a place where we can put our tents".

After a couple of minutes they had found a place. They wouldn't make a fire, because of the dangers that it meant, so they had to eat the food cold. It wasn't a big problem, but Ramen was better warm! Neji, Sakura and Hinata sat on the ground, while Naruto took over the first guard. When they finished eating, the girls went to their tent, leaving Neji sitting alone.

The moon was shining bright and , activating his Byakugan, he hopped from one tree to the other, until he landed and kneeled next to Naruto. Without making a noise Naruto made some hand signs to tell Neji that nothing had moved or happened. He nodded and started whispering.

"She looks happy".

"I hope she is, I really like her". Without noticing, Naruto had smiled and blushed.

"I hope too. If not I will have to kill you". His voice was cold and distant.

Naruto was petrified, his eyes wide.

"It was a joke!". He smiled at him.

"For a moment I thought you were serious!". Naruto sighed.

After a moment of silence Neji stood up.

"I should go to sleep. Sakura will take over the next guard".

Naruto nodded and Neji disappeared.

**I'll try and write more during my free time! I hope you liked it. Prepare yourselves for Gaara!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter**** 7 – Almost**

The landscape had become more arid, less trees grew and the sun was unbearable. The four ninjas had been walking for 8 hours without a break.

Neji saw a big tree and decided they could use a nice cool place to rest.

"Let's rest for an hour. Until then it shouldn't be so hot".

They all agreed and climbed up the enormous tree.

"Oh!".

What's wrong Hinata?". Neji looked at his cousin.

"Well, we'll have to get more water if we want to cross a desert!".

"You're right. You and Naruto can look for water. In the meantime, Sakura and I are going to find a place for tonight". Hinata and Naruto- who couldn't help but smile- nodded. They would finally be alone, at least for some time.

After 45 minutes Neji stood up and gave some orders.

"Hinata, Naruto. You will go south. Sakura and I will go north. Don't go further than 4 km. We'll meet here". He said this carving a cross on the tree.

"Be careful". And with this they parted.

--

Hinata activated her Byakugan and searched for living creatures. If they found animals, they would find water! After an hour of searching, Hinata noticed some birds and walked in their direction. Naruto followed her and they came to a stream, surrounded by big green trees. They laced the empty bottles and started filling them up. It took them about 20 minutes to finish their task and during this time they had been kneeling, feeling the sun burning their skin. Hinata took off her hoody, dove her hands into the narrow river and washed her face and neck. All this time Naruto was staring at her and couldn't help but think about the _one_ thing, that had been keeping him busy for days.

Her skin was wet and drops ran down her neck. She stood up, pulled her hair back and sighed. She turned around and noticed Naruto had also stood up. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes sparkled in a special way. Without saying a word and breaking eye contact, he slowly walked towards her. His lips brushed hers and his hands rested softly on her hips. She kissed him back and he slowly pushed her backwards, until her back was against a tree. She placed her arms around his neck and enjoyed the moment.

Naruto pressed her a bit harder against the tree as he deepen the kiss. One of his hands was now on her back while the other traveled upwards. Hinata played with his hair, she could feel him near her. So near! Butterflies invaded her stomach and it was like flying. Her heart was beating like mad.

After what felt like an hour, she broke the kiss to breath. Taking this opportunity, Naruto started kissing her neck, making her blush even more. Her eyes widen as he placed his legs between hers. His stomach and chest pressed against her. He could feel every breath she took. Every time he kissed her neck she shivered and this was reason enough for him to continue his action. As his kisses moved further down her neck, she couldn't help but moan and scratch his back, making him groan. Moving her hands to his face, she lifted his head and kissed him passionately. His hands moved from her hips up, until he could almost touch her breasts, and back down. Groaning, she lifted one of her legs. Naruto pulled her hips against his and she could feel every single inch of his body .

Hinata managed to take his t-shirt off and then left her hands run down his back. He trembled and , breaking the kiss, he whispered her name. She smiled and was about to kiss him again when she heard a voice near them. She froze and activated her Byakugan again. She found a male person walking towards the stream.

"There is someone coming". She was still out of breath.

Naruto immediately grabbed his t-shirt and put it on again. It would be bad to be found looking like they did. Their hair was a mess and their clothes were all untidy! They had both red heads and swollen lips. Quickly they accommodated their clothes and tried to look more or less decent! They climbed up the tree and waited for the person to arrive.

They heard steps and at the same time they both took out a kunai, prepared to attack. Suddenly a face-painted ninja appeared and Naruto jumped down the tree with a big smile. The ninja had turned around, his arms crossed in front of his chest holding two kunai(s), but then realized that it was Naruto standing near the tree. Kankuro smiled and put his arms down. They walked towards each other and shook hands. Hinata also sprang down and welcomed Kankuro.

"I finally found you. Are you alone?"

"Neji and Sakura-chan went north. But why are _you_ here?". Naruto looked a bit confused.

"Gaara knew Konoha would send a team with the scroll. So he sent me here to welcome and lead the team through the desert".

"Fine. Let's go and find the rest !".Hinata said this activating her Byakugan. At the distance she noticed two little chakra points.

"I see something".

They jumped from tree to tree and after a while the chakra points had got bigger.

"We're getting near".

A few minutes later they could see them.

"Neji, Sakura, look who we've found!". Naruto always had to be loud.

Neji and Sakura looked up and smiled. Then Hinata, Naruto and Kankuro landed next to them. They welcomed Kankuro and Sakura told them, they had found the perfect place for the night and that they wouldn't need the tents.

Afterwards they decided to wake up early and cross the desert in one day. The sooner they get to Suna, the better.

I know it was mean to interrupt them, but the lemon has to be romantic and not "animal"!!

Please don't kill me!

_Next on Love actually_: Gaara and Naruto. Will they manage to get along?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Gaara 

It was already dark when they arrived in Suna. They were dirty and tired. Kankuro told them they would have dinner with Gaara, but they should first shower! They agreed and were happy to know they would get something to eat. Walking through the village, they were fascinated by the round houses and buildings. Kankuro led them to "their" house. There they would stay at least two days. During that time they could rest and recover. "Their" house was not to big, but each had a room with a bathroom. The beds were nice, the whole house was very cosy. And they even had a full fridge!

"I'll pick you up in about half an hour, OK?". Kankuro smiled and left. He was very friendly and would show them the way to Gaara's building. Yes, he had a whole building. Well, being the Kazekage wasn't an easy job!

Half an hour later they were all waiting in the hall for Kankuro to arrive. They had all showered and changed their clothes.

"I see you're all ready. Let's go. I don't want to leave Gaara waiting". Kankuro had walked in and was smiling. And with this they let Kankuro lead their way through Suna. After some minutes they saw a big round building. Guards were standing at the entrance. As they saw Kankuro , the nodded and let them enter. They kept following Kankuro, until he stopped in front of a wide double door. He walked towards it and knocked, waiting for an answer. After hearing a "come in" from the inside, Kankuro opened the door to reveal a huge round (!) room with a square table and chairs for at least 20 people. On the table there was plenty food and drinks. Sitting at the head of it was Gaara, wearing his usual Kazekage's robes. He stood up and walked in their direction. His eyes wandered from Sakura to Neji, then to Hinata and when he saw Naruto his eyes narrowed.

"I didn't expect to see _you_ here, Uzumaki!". His voice cold and distant.

Naruto was about to say something, but Sakura was faster.

"Why don't we sit down and eat?". She tried to sound cheerful.

"Sakura". Gaara walked towards her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You always got the best ideas". And with that he dragged her to the chair next to his.

Naruto was a bit confused. _Since when was Gaara so nice to her or somebody?._ Slowly everybody sat down and started eating. Nobody talked during the meal, which was probably the best thing to do!

Sorry for the short chapter! I promise I will write more (as soon as I have more time!!)

Oh and sorry if I write Kankuro and not "Kankurou", my bad!! Just got used to write it that way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The Party 

During the meal, Naruto and Gaara had been staring at each other, but they didn't say a word.

When they were about to go, Gaara packed Naruto's arm and turned him around.

"Do you think you can just leave like that!". Gaara's voice was cold. Naruto narrowed his eyes and replied.

"And who do you think you are to stop me, huh?".

Hinata was afraid they would start a fight, but then the most unexpected thing happened. They started laughing and …hugged! Hinata sighed.

"You baka! You really scared us!". Sakura screamed at them.

"I'm sorry if we caused any trouble". Gaara said glancing at Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan".

"It's ok. I really thought you were going to kill each other!".

Gaara smiled (A/N: very tiny little smile!) and said with his usual cool voice .

"Oh, I forgot. Tomorrow is Temari's birthday party and I would like you all to come."

Sakura and Hinata were delighted and nodded.

"We will celebrate it in the hotel, next to the oasis".

That was the most beautiful place in Suna. The hotel was enormous and the oasis was a colorful sea of plants and flowers.

When they left it was already late, the stars were shining bright and the moon was smiling down at them. Neji and Sakura walked a couple of meters away from Naruto and Hinata. Taking this opportunity, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her closer to him. Hinata hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder. She could hear his heart beating and smiled when it began to beat faster, because she had slightly kissed his neck. After a moment the kept on walking until they were near their house. Arriving there, they parted and went to sleep, knowing they would dream of each other.

--

When Naruto woke up and walked to the kitchen, he found that nobody was there! So he went and looked in the other rooms of the house, but soon he knew they were all gone. Feeling a bit disappointed –why didn't they wake him up?- he walked to Kankuro's place to ask him if he had something he could wear at Temari's party that night. Fortunately Kankuro had a nice pair of black pants and a white shirt for him. Happy he walked back to the house and sat down in the little garden at the back. But after some minutes he was bored. _What am I supposed to do all day?_ He stood up and decided to find a place where he could train a bit. He left the house and started walking, not knowing where he was actually going. He left the main street and found a training ground. It was not as big as the ones in Konoha, but they had all he needed.

--

The sky had turned red and small clouds passed by. Birds had stopped chirping and a sweaty ninja walked back "home". When he got there, all he found was a note on the fridge reminding him not to be late for the party. _Shit! The party!_ Naruto could have slapped himself for forgetting about it. Quickly he ran to the bathroom and took a shower. The he put the pants and shirt on. He was about to go when he realized his hair was still a mess, so he combed it and taking a small look in the mirror, he smiled and ran out of the house directly to the hotel.

A few minutes later he was entering the main hall. Seeing that only a few guests were in the ballroom, he took a moment and sat down to catch his breath again. He shut his eyes and relaxed for a while. Suddenly he heard Sakura's voice and opened his eyes. She looked very pretty with that green –like her eyes- short dress. Naruto stood up and was about to say hi to her , when he saw Hinata. He could take his eyes off of her, she looked stunning. She had a strapless, short, tight black dress, which made her body look even more curvy and showed her well-shaped legs.

She noticed Naruto's awe and blushed. She walked towards him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. still stunned, he stood there until she pulled his arm.

"You look…"

"Yes?". She smiled at him.

"Wow". He still couldn't believe this was his girlfriend.

She giggled and took him into the ballroom. There they congratulated Temari and sat down at their table, together with Neji and Sakura. A few moments later dinner was served.

After having dinner and dessert , people started dancing while others preferred to talk. Neji, Sakura and Gaara where having an interesting conversation. Meanwhile Naruto had taken Hinata to the dance floor and were dancing, following the slow rhythm of the song.

Couldn't feel much better  
Than the way I fell tonight  
Feel like I could live forever  
Feel like I could fly 

It was the first time they had shown they were together in public, but they didn't mind.

When I thought I'd get it wrong, yeah  
You somehow make things right  
That's the way you make me feel  
Better than I've ever known it  
Better than it's ever been  
I can't seem to control it, no  
The way you make me feel 

Naruto held her in his arms and felt like never wanting to let her go. He felt so secure when she was near him.

Like the sun coming up in the morning  
Like holding the world in your hands  
In a way I could never imagine (yeah)  
The way you make me feel

Her hands laid on his neck, while his were placed around her waist. He pulled her near him and rested his forehead against hers.

I couldn't feel much better  
Than when I'm here with you  
You make everything seem so easy  
I'm telling you the truth  
You never try to please me  
But somehow...you always do 

He felt her body shiver, as one of his hands traveled her spine upwards. He lowered his face and their lips got closer. It was a very soft kiss, but it meant much more to them.

"Naruto!".

They parted, noticing they had forgotten where they were. Sakura came to them, looking a bit worried.

"Have you seen Neji? I can't find him!".

"Don't worry I'll help you". With this he gave Hinata another soft kiss and escorted her to their table.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes".

She nodded and smiled at him. He was such a good friend.

He walked out the hall next to Sakura.

"Why do you need to find Neji?"

"Because!".

Knowing he wouldn't get an answer, he decided to divide the "searching troupe". He walked out of the building, while Sakura kept on looking inside for him.

Outside it was dark and difficult to see properly. Naruto walked through the garden, when he suddenly heard Gaara's voice. He could understand what he was saying, so he carefully got near the place where Gaara was.

"I'm glad you're here". He heard Gaara say to another person, which Naruto couldn't see. And then they started smooching, so Naruto decided it was only correct to leave them alone. Tiptoeing he went back to the ballroom and sat next to Hinata.

"I couldn't find him". Naruto was looking for Sakura, when he saw her flirting with Kankuro!

"Well, I don't think Sakura minds!". He laughed.

"You look a bit tired". He said looking at Hinata.

"It's been a long day. Maybe we should go home". She replied smiling at him.

"Ok. I'll just tell Sakura".

She watched him stand up and cross the room. There he spoke to Sakura, which nodded , smiled and punched his shoulder. When he came back, she noticed his red cheeks. _Why is he blushing?_ Like answering her question, he stared at the floor and said.

"She doesn't know when she's coming home. But it will be very late. And Neji is going to stay in the hotel".

"Oh!". Now she knew why he was blushing. They would have the house for themselves for almost the whole night!

He took her hand and led her out of the hotel. The night was clear and a cool breeze filled the streets. He felt her shiver and placed one arm around her shoulders. She tilted her head and rested it on his shoulder, feeling his warm body next to hers.

They entered the empty house and went to the living room , where they sat down on a big couch. Hinata still laid in his arms when she fell asleep. Naruto didn't want to wake her up, so he lifted her – like his bride - and took her to her room. Carefully he placed her in her bed and removed her shoes. He cover her and gave her a small kiss on the nose. He was about to leave , when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Don't go".

I know I'm mean!! But you'll have to wait! By the way the song is "the way you make me feel" from Ronan Keating (ex-Boyzone). I really like that song, is so cute! Please review! And thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: OOC!! smile For all who waited so long…enjoy this chapter!! Chapter 10- Breakfast 

Naruto stared up at the ceiling, Hinata curled up against his side, her head resting on his chest.

He felt her move next to him and tightened his arm to keep her close. There were no words that could describe how it felt to be inside her, to have her hold him, to see her tears when he first entered her.

-----------Flashback---------------------

Naruto turned around and could see the desire in her sparkling eyes.

Hinata sat up, the blankets on the floor revealing her long legs. She was still holding his arm as she started to pull him softly towards her. He didn't resist and let himself go. As she kept pulling, she lay back until he had to put his arms beside her waist to not to fall on top of her. Crawling slowly, he placed his legs between hers and one arm next to her head. He looked into her eyes, their faces getting closer with every breath they took. She could feel his warmth and closed her eyes. And then he kissed her, wrapping her waist. Placing her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss.

More… 

He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth willingly. As their tongues met, it felt like thousand fireworks inside their mouths.

Her hands found his shirt and started unbuttoning it. She saw him smile as she threw it away. She felt the urge to feel his warm body surrounding hers, taking control of her. She moaned as he left wet trades on her neck and further down. Coming to the edge of her dress, he wrapped both arms around her and rolled over, so that she was laying on top of him. She let out a surprised scream, but her lips were covered by his. Kissing her soft lips, his hands slowly traveled her spine upwards, until he reached the zip of her dress and started pulling it down. She gasped breaking the kiss, as she felt his warm tender hands on her exposed back.

Accomplishing his mission, Naruto rolled and landed grinning on top of her. She noticed him breathing heavily.

Stretching one arm out , she placed her hand on his cheek. He leaned against it and then kissed the palm of her hand. She smiled as he lowered his head . Aching to feel her surrender, he kissed her more passionately.

Without her noticing, he had started pulling her dress down. Only when she felt the cool breeze, she realized what he had done.

Starting with her neck, he worked his way down tracing hot kissed. She gave a surprised moan as he kissed her exposed skin.

_She is so soft and wonderful! _His hands helped him with the task, making her breath heavy. She carved her nails, leaving red marks on his shoulders. He stopped to breath, but was pulled back down. He pressed himself against her, knowing he couldn't stop himself any longer.

She kissed him, her breasts connecting to his muscular chest. Letting her hands travel his chest and his abdomen, she came to his belt. She heard him gasp as she carefully started unbuttoning his trousers. Inch by inch, she started removing it.

Naruto couldn't take it any longer, so he quickly took them off, together with his boxers. As he saw Hinata's big eyes, he couldn't help but smile.

She had never seen a naked man before and felt ashamed for the way she was staring at him. But she just had to look! He had changed a lot in the last few years. His entire body was packed with muscles. His chest was full of scars, making him look much stronger. She let her eyes travel his chest, abs and further down. She swallowed hard, not knowing what to do.

Still smiling, he crawled back to her.

Gently he pressed himself against her body, her warm skin touching his. He kissed her while his hands caressed her. Placing one hand on her knee, he softly touched her inner thigh, every time getting near her panties. She gasped as he touched her.

Placing his hands on her sides, he slid his fingers under her panties and started pulling them down. All of that time he kept looking into her eyes. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. But for what he could see, she was just fine!

As he dropped her last garment he saw the fire in her eyes, telling him not to stop. As if he could have had! He studied her curvy body, from head to toes. Her skin was like ivory, soft and white.

Placing his hand on her knee, he touched her skin until he came to her face. There he kissed her very soft, pressing his body against hers. She felt every inch of him as he lay between her legs.

This was the point of no returning.

--------End of flashback---------------

Naruto knew he was never going to be able to sleep on the floor again during a mission, without missing her warm body next to his. When they were together he felt like he could do everything. He felt secure when she hugged him and winged when she kissed him.

Naruto gave her a small kiss on the nose. Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled slightly. Hinata huddled closer, closing her eyes again .

"Good morning" he whispered in her ear.

"Hmm…" she replied kissing his chest.

Naruto sighed knowing he couldn't resist her. He cupped her chin, so that she was now facing him. He lowered his lips and kissed her. Rolling her on top of him, he placed his arms on her back making her shiver as they traveled her spine up and down.

They kissed for what felt like hours, until they heard steps walking down the passage.

Someone knocked her door.

"Hinata?" it was Sakura.

Hinata looked at Naruto asking what to do, but he just nodded.

"Yes?" said Hinata sitting up.

"Oh, you're awake, good. Listen, Kankurou invited all of us to have breakfast. Could you go to Naruto's room and wake him up?"

Naruto began to laugh, but was punched by Hinata who shushed him.

"No problem. We'll be down in half an hour!"

"Ok, see you." And with that she went away.

Hinata looked down at Naruto who had a smirk on the face. To late she realized in with 'position' they were. She was sitting on top of him, wearing nothing but a blanket!

Her face turned red, but his arms pulled her down to his chest hugging her.

" I wish we could stay like this forever"

" Me too, but they're waiting for us!" she gave him a kiss, freeing herself from the embrace.

" I'll go to my room then" he said a bit sad standing up and collecting his clothes. He put on his trousers and was about to leave, when two arms hugged him from behind.

" I love you so much" she said squeezing him.

He turned around and met her gaze.

" You know I love you with all my heart" and with that he kissed her and left.

Half an hour later in the living room…

Sakura sat fully dressed and watched as Hinata walked down the stairs.

" Morning! Did you sleep well last night? You look a bit tired" said Sakura hiding a smile.

Hinata turned red.

" I slept very well, not much… but well" she said sitting down, her finger fiddling with her shirt.

And she blushed even more when she saw Naruto entering the room.

"Morning!" he said with a huge smile. " Nice day, huh?"

" Very nice indeed!" Sakura almost laughed out loud at his comment.

_Finally!_ She thought.

"So… shall we go then?"

"What about Neji? Is he not coming?" asked Hinata.

"Oh, he's already there" she smiled. " We're having breakfast at the hotel" responding to their questioning faces.

"Hop, hop! We're late!". She said pointing at her watch.

Some minutes later they were there. They found a grinning Kankurou, a tired and sleepy Neji (wearing the same clothes as the night before) and a I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it Gaara.

They all sat down and breakfast was served. They ate, drank and talked, well…Sakura and Kankurou chatted while Neji tried not to fall asleep, Gaara not to kill somebody and Hinata and Naruto blushed!!

After 40 minutes or so they had finished having breakfast.

"You should stay a couple of days more" Said Gaara, leaving Sakura and Kankurou speechless.

During the next days they enjoyed their free time and even Gaara came once in a while to spend time with them. Thing were just fine.

For Naruto and Hinata meant they couldn't spend much time together. But they would find excuses to be on their own and recover lost time!!

As the end of their free days approached and their journey back was getting near, they were all happy and sad at the same time, because they didn't know when they would come back and visit their friends.

Naruto and Hinata were nervous. They knew they would spend even less time together than in Suna. And they weren't sure they should let people know of their relationship. But all in all, they were happy.

And so they returned to Konoha.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

XXXXXXX 

I apologize for taking soooo long!

I moved (well my parents did and I helped a lot), then my dad landed in the hospital ( he's already fine, but still in there and that for 10 days already!!) , I have got no room and I have got no internet (please kill me!!). So now that you know everything I would like so reviews!!

Please notice that it is my first lemon and it's not easy to write one smile .


	11. Chapter 11

Author's notes!

I'm sorry, but it's going to take some time to finish the next chapter! I moved (again!!) to my own flat and I have no computer or tv or desk or chair or cd player….so it's quite difficult to qrite the story!

Again: I'm sorry!! Don't kill me!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11- News**

Hinata had never felt so happy. In the past three months she had spent a lot of time together with Naruto, they made pick-nicks, went for walks or just lay down next to each other without saying a word! She felt so secure when he was near her. He had the ability to show her his love without saying a word. She knew she loved him and he loved her with every inch of their hearts.

It was a beautiful day and Hinata wanted to train a bit because Naruto had gone on a mission and she didn't know when he was coming back. She was walking down a street that leaded to the training grounds, when she saw Sakura.

"Hi there!". Said Sakura and waved.

Hinata smiled and went towards her.

"Hi! Are you also going to the training grounds?". Asked Hinata, knowing Sakura hadn't had much time for training since she worked for the Hokage.

"I was actually looking for you! Neji asked me to train with you"

"Why that ?". Asked Hinata surprised.

"He's gone. Went to visit the Kazekage, again!". Sakura smiled.

"It's nice to know they get so well together". Said Hinata.

"You don't know_ how_ well!" whispered Sakura.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!".

Sakura pulled Hinata towards the training grounds and they started training.

One hour later Hinata was so exhausted, she let herself fall to the ground to catch her breath. The sun was too bright and the air hot, she was sweating a lot and felt tired. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"You feeling alright?" asked Sakura, who was barely sweating from all the training.

"I don't know. I've been feeling kind of tired lately, just want to sleep and eat! Must be this lousy weather." she said laughing and closing her eyes to evade the sun.

But Sakura did not think it was "just the weather". She stared at Hinata as if looking for the reason of her state, when it hit her. Her eyes went wide and she gasped loudly. Hinata opened her eyes to find Sakura paralized in front of her.

"What?". But Sakura didn't say a word.

"Oh my god! I can' believe it". Was the only thing she said.

"What's going on?"

"Just lay down and let me see"

"See what?"

"Oh, I just want to check if I'm right!". She said grinning.

So Hinata just lay there while Sakura placed her hands over her stomach and closed her eyes to concentrate. Suddenly lights were emerging from Sakuras' hands, she was checking her inner organs. After a while Sakura opened her eyes and looked into Hinata's.

"So...?" . she asked

"Well...you see this is going to change everything"

"What do you mean? Am I sick?". She started panicking, she sat up but Sakura put a hand on her shoulder.

"You will have to change your way of eating, you might have to give up training. And the next months you are going to be difficult. You are going to need Naruto's help". She sounded very serious.

Hinata was scared to death, she was pale. _What am I going to do? I wish he was here._

She was staring at the floor when she heard Sakura laughing.

"Aren't you going to ask me what you have?"

"I don't know if I want to know!". She sounded scared.

"Oh, believe me...you want to know!" said Sakura smiling.

Hinata looked at her in confusion.

"You are pregnant!"

The words got stucked in Hinata's head, she was shocked.

_Me...pregnant? My father is going to kill me...and HIM!_

But then she realized she didn't care about her father, to hell with him! She just wanted Naruto to come back, so she could tell him the news.

Sakura could see Hinata was shocked, but then she slowly started to smile. After a moment they both hugged each other crying tears of joy.

"Come, let's go and eat something". Said Sakura pulling Hinata up.

It had passed one week since Hinata had found out she was pregnant and still no news from Naruto! She was getting nervous with each day that passed. Sakura spent a lot of time with her, so she would not feel lonely.

Three days later Neji came back from Suna. Hinata was outside in the garden, when he walked towards her and hugged her.

"I heard I'm going to be an uncle". He whispered and added "Sakura told me".

Hinata looked into his eyes and saw he was smiling.

"I'm so happy for you!". And he really was, she could tell from the way his eyes shone.

Hinata's favourite passtime was walking around collecting flowers. Sakura and Neji had become her , as they called themselves, Babyguards. They didn't allow her to do anything or lift heavy stuff and they wanted to be there all the time. It was nice to know they cared about her so much, but she needed so time alone to think how she was going to tell Naruto.

So she walked through the forest –when Sakura and Neji weren't around- alone. She stopped by the place she had fallen asleep with Naruto the first time, it seemed like years had passed since then. She missed him so much and wished he could be there with her. She sat down and looked up. The sky was orange, only some red clouds covered parts of it. She lay back and instinctly putting her hands on top of her stomach, which was just a tinny bit round. She closed her eyes and imagined Naruto's surprised face when he found out about the baby.

After some minutes she heard somebody getting near.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!". It was Neji.

"Why?"

"I've got news. I've been told Naruto -and his team- are almost here!"

"Thank you Neji". With that she stood up and started running towards the main gates of Konoha. In the distance she heard Neji calling she shouldn't run in her condition, but she just wanted to see the love of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**SAD AND DRAMATIC!!**

**WARNING:** Please note this: Kyuubi is gone (if not it doesn't work!).

Chapter 12-

Hinata ran towards the gates, her heart racing like mad. She was so happy Naruto was coming back. She wanted to tell him about the baby.

She was getting near the gate and could already see some Ninjas, but she saw no blond hair. _Maybe he went to see the Hokage,_ but he usually went first to see her!

As she got near, she noticed the Ninjas were carrying something, like a stretcher. Then it made "click".

Panicking, she ran even faster, until she was standing breathless in front of them. The Ninjas noticed her scared face, so they led her to Naruto.

He was lying in the stretcher, all bandaged, his eyes closed. If she hadn't seen his chest rise and fall, she would have thought him dead. With tears in her eyes she kneeled next to him, too afraid of touching him.

"He was captured by two Akatsuki". Said a brown haired Ninja.

"One with a orange mask and a second one we could see. After trying to free him for the second time we succeeded, but…". He could not talk anymore.

" …we came to late". Finished another member. They all looked sad and even a bit guilty, because they hadn't managed to rescue their team leader in time.

Carefully she grabbed Naruto's hand, hoping he would wake up and tell her –with his big grin- that everything would be ok. But he still lay there looking so fragile. It was painful for her to see him in such a state. He who was always so strong and never gave up, who cheered her up when she was down, who made her laugh with his dumb jokes and he who made her feel loved every time they touched.

"We'll get a Medic-Nin".

She nods and with that they all part leaving them alone.

Suddenly the day became murky. The now dark sky was full of obscure clouds and the wind had disappeared leaving just the sound of her tears hanging in the air.

Lowering her lips Hinata slightly kissed his cheek.

"I…I don't know if you can hear me, bu-". The words she wanted to whisper in his ear chocked her and she could not breathe properly. Taking all courage, she started talking once more.

"I never thought you would come back to me this way". She was breathing heavily and sobbing.

She sat up again staring at his face, her hands playing with his blond hair. _Why, why him?_

Resting her hand on his face, she closed her eyes and moved her head up, towards the sky. Breathing in and out, she tried to calm down and find the right words.

A small pressure in her hand made her open her eyes.

Naruto was looking at her through half opened blurry eyes.

"Hi there". Slowly, he moved one of his arms until he reached her face and wiped her tears away. Loosing all her self-control, she threw herself over him and hugged him.

"I-I thought you would never wake up again". She said between tears.

"I thought so too".

Shocked, she looked into his face. He was smiling, but she could tell something was wrong.

" At least I got to see you before…".

"Don't say that, everything will be ok. Your team went to fetch a Medic-Nin".

But they both knew it would be too late.

Placing a hand on her cheek, he smiled once again.

"Naruto, I have to tell you something". She needed to find courage again.

"You…well, I-ehm …I am-you are ….We are having a baby".

She looked into his face to see him smiling, his eyes closed, a tear rolling down his face.

"Naruto?". He was breathing heavily.

Placing a hand on his chest, she could feel his heart racing like mad.

"Naruto?". She said louder, trying not to panic.

"Somebody help!". She was screaming into the night, but the wind was now too strong, making her words fading into the night.

"Hinata…". It was only a whisper, but she could hear every single word, like they were her own. She caressed his face, letting him know she was still there.

"It's alright, I'm here"

"Kazumi….Keisuke". He said in a whisper.( A/N: Kazumi for a girl; Keisukeboy)

"What do mean?".

"For—our baby". He wasn't breathing properly, she could tell.

He closed his eyes, losing his grip.

"Don't leave me". She was desperate, she couldn't live without him, he was her everything.

"How am I supposed to breath when you are not there, you are my world". She held his hand between hers, hoping he would respond, tears flooding her eyes.

She let her head rest next to his, whispering words of tenderness.

"No matter what or when… I will always love you".

She stayed lying next to him, hearing his breath gradually fade.

The end.

This was so difficult to write! I hope you liked it though.

Don't worry another ending is coming! Yeah, one cute!

Thanks to all the reader who actually read this story!


	14. Chapter 14

CUTE/SAD ENDING

Warning: may contain OOC-ness!!

Chapter 12

Hinata ran through the forest as fast as she could. She wanted to see him and tell him about the baby. _I hope he doesn't faint!_ She thought as she got near the gates. She was almost there when she saw him. She never would have thought she would be so madly in love with someone who actually felt the same for her!

Her heart was racing, but she calmed herself down and hid behind a tree just a couple o metres away from where they were. A sigh escaped her lips as she watched him.

Naruto was at the gates when he noticed her chakra. He knew she had to be near him and distracted with something, because she was not hiding her chakra at all! He just wanted to see her and hold her in his arms. But he first had to get rid of his team!

"Hey guys, you just go ahead to the Hokage. I have to go and check something". He said it in a very cool way, so everybody believed him.

When his team mates were out of site, he started walking towards the forest.

He had passed a big tree trunk, when he felt the chakra even nearer. He smiled and walked faster.

And then she was standing in front of him just 5 metres away. They ran to into each others arms and hugged. He whirled her around and kissed her. After breaking the kiss he held her tight.

"I missed you so much". He whispered the words in her ear making her shiver.

"I have to tell you something". She sounded weird, so he placed his hands on her cheeks and looked into her pale eyes.

"Everything alright? Did something happen?".

He saw her blush and stare the floor.

"Well …ehm, I-I don't know how to tell you this". She was trying to find the right words.

"Hinata-hime, just tell me what's wrong and I'll help you find a solution, ok?"

He saw her smile and blush even more. Now he was confused and she could see that.

"Naruto…well, I don't think I need to find a solution to this "problem", you see".

"Well, I mean if you are in trouble…Oh! No! Did your dad find out---"

"I'm pregnant".

"…"

"Naruto?". Hinata looked at him, but saw no reaction. He just stood there, jaws dropped, wide eyed. She was starting to think he would actually faint when he wrapped his arms around her waist and whirled her once again.

He started laughing and kissing her, until she had to stop him because she was feeling dizzy.

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy". She had never seen him smile so beautifully.

Before she knew what was going on he dragged her to her house.

"Naruto…what are we doing here?". Now she was a bit scared.

"I want to talk to your father"

"Why!?". She did not think it was a good idea.

Naruto grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes, his deep blue eyes sparkling.

"Because I want to marry you".

She was so shocked, she started crying and hugged him. He rested his chin on her head and then kissed her hair.

"Come on. Let's go see your father".

She nodded leading the way through the corridors of the big house. They walked for some time until she stopped in front of a wooden slide door.

Once again she hugged him.

"You have to knock and present yourself, don't forget to bow and be extremely polite".

"Don't worry, it will be ok". He wanted to calm her down, but now he was starting

to fear what was behind that door.

Taking some deep breaths, he knocked.

"Come in". Said a deep voice from the inside.

Naruto dared a look at Hinata before entering the room.

It was a wooden room with a small table at the end of it. Next to the table sat Hiashi with some papers in his hands, he didn't even notice it was Naruto who had entered the room. At the end of the room there was a paper door and Naruto could see the shadow of a young man.

Inside he bowed and said his name out loud.

"What do you want?". Said Hiashi.

"I have come to ask for your blessing". Naruto's heart was racing by now.

"Stand up and explain yourself". Hiashi sounded angry, so Naruto stood up straight and looked direct into his eyes. It was now that Naruto could see that it had been Neji's standing outside the door.

" I would like to marry your daughter". His voice trembled a bit, but he kept looking into his eyes.

Neji looked like he was about to faint. He was pale, his eyes in awe.

"Neji, bring her in"

Immediately Neji acted as said and opened the door, bringing Hinata in.

"What is the meaning of _this_". Hiashi said pointing at Naruto.

She was staring at the floor, unable to say something. Naruto noticed this, so he grabbed her hand

"I-I love him". She whispered.

Hiashi's eyes widened. He looked at her with hatred in his gaze.

"I knew you were no good for this family".

Unable to control herself, Hinata started crying silent.

"How many times did I tell you not to be wondering around with _such_ people". He looked down at Naruto.

"Don't say that! Naruto is a wonderful person". Hinata was almost screaming at him, leaving all of them speechless by her action.

"I don't need to hear any of your excuses! I don't want to see you here ever again, both of you! Now get out".

Hinata could not believe he had just said that. She stood there incapable of moving. But then she felt Naruto pulling her away.

Hours had passed since they had "visited" Hiashi and Hinata was still shocked.

Curled in Naruto's bed she had been crying all the time.

Naruto had tried to say something, but he did not know what would make her feel better.

Finally he lay next to her and hugged her from behind, his hands on her belly. He placed a kiss on her neck.

"It's going to be ok". He said with a very soft voice.

After a while they both fell asleep, trying not to think about the "event".

It was almost half past eight when Naruto woke up. Rays of light filled his room. Hinata had turned herself around and was staring at his face. He grinned and gave her a small kiss.

"Naruto I—"

"Don't, it's going to be fine"

"But—"

"But nothing. You will stay here with me".

She was amazed by his calm voice. She was about to say something when he put a hand on her shoulder and travelled down her arm until he lay his hand on her belly and smiled.

"You can't imagine how happy I am". He said caressing her belly.

Overwhelmed by his actions, she pulled him closer and kissed his nose.

"I want to stay with you forever".

"You will".

A couple of months later

"I think it's about time we marry". Said Naruto looking at Hinata.

"Yeah, I think so too". She smiled looking more beautiful than ever.

They heard a knock and Sakura came in followed by Neji.

They both smiled looking at them.

"Oh! So cute!". Said Sakura.

Neji came and stood next to Hinata.

"Can I hold him?". He was the happiest uncle ever.

Hinata gave him with caution the one week old baby to Neji.

"Be careful with the head". Said Naruto.

Grabbing the baby as he were of porcelain, Neji held him with all his love.

_He looks so happy, even happier than when he is with Gaara_, thought Sakura.

"Nee, Sakura-chan?".

"Hm, Naruto?". She was too distracted by the whole Neji-holding-the-cute-baby-thing.

"You want to hold one too?". Naruto saw the sparkles in her eyes.

As Kakashi entered the room he saw both Neji and Sakura holding a baby.

"Well, I see you were double blessed". He said scratching the back of his head.

When Sakura started making funny noises (A/N: everybody starts "coochicoo-ing"), Kakashi went up to her and -with an "excuse me, it's my turn now"- he took the baby and placed it in his arms. The baby smiled at him and without noticing he blushed.

"I see it's a she!". Said Kakashi with a grin and they all started laughing.

The End

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

So! I hope you liked this ending. Was easier to write than the sad one!

I know it was a little bit dramatic/sad, but hey, there is one more ending coming!

Prepare yourselves for pure cuteness and ooc!!

Thanks for the reviews, you really make me feel good smile


	15. Chapter 15

CUTE/CUTE

Warning: massive ooc-ness!! May cause caries!! 

Chapter 12-

Naruto jumped from tree to tree, his team behind. He was happy to come back. He had missed Hinata so much in the last days. He smiled as he noticed how much he loved her.

"We'll be in Konoha in no time". He shouted to his team, which nodded.

A few more minutes passed and he could see the gates. Jumping from a tree he landed on the main road followed by his team. From there they walked relaxed, knowing they didn't really have to worry about enemies' attacks.

When they arrived Naruto noticed he was being watched. He turned and looked into the forest. He was about to warn his team when he noticed it was Hinata the one who was hiding. He smiled.

"Well, now that we are here I say we go home and we'll report to the Hokage tomorrow". His team seamed relieved. They all wanted to sleep and feel again like human beings!

Naruto waited until they were all gone before walking to the forest. He didn't come too far.

He was "attacked" by two arms wrapping themselves around his neck. He couldn't hold back a grin as he fell down.

"Ouch...Hi!". He was lying on the floor Hinata on top of him. He placed his hands around her back, holding her against his body. She smiled and gave him a small kiss.

"Am I aloud to stand up?".

"Oh…yeah". She said blushing.

So he stood up but did not release her from his hug. Instead he pulled her even nearer.

"Hi". He whispered, smiling widely and his eyes sparkling.

Her heart started racing as he lowered his head and kissed her deeply.

It didn't matter how often he kissed her, her heart always started beating faster.

They continued kissing until they were interrupted by Naruto's stomach making some noises.

Hinata giggled.

"Ramen?". It was more a statement than a question.

He grabbed her hand and together they walked to his favourite restaurant.

Naruto stared as Hinata eat her fourth portion of ramen. He could eat four portions without any problems, but Hinata??

She noticed he was looking at her eating. She smiled.

"I-I was quiet hungry". She said shyly.

"I noticed that! So, you said you wanted to tell me something important".

"Yes,…well you see…hmm". She could find the right words.

"Hinata, don't worry. Just tell me".

She grabbed her hand, looked into his big blue eyes and smiled.

"I…am…you're going to be, well…I-I am pregnant".

The words stayed in his head, he understood the meaning of every word, but he could not believe what she had said. And then everything went black.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

_Too much light!_, he thought bringing his hand to cover his eyes.

When he got used to the light he saw Hinata looking down at him. Looking down? And then he realized he was actually lying on the floor of his favourite restaurant. But why he did not know. He sat up and rubbed his head, where he had banged it against the floor.

"That hurt…". He whispered to himself.

He now sat at the same height as Hinata. He looked into her –now a bit pale- face and he remembered why he had fallen.

"Are you serious? No joke?". He saw her nod and grin.

"At least now I can't fall down!". He said smiling at her.

He stood up and helped her get to her feet. Still holding her hands, he gave her a small kiss…in public!

"I'll be back later". He said to the waitress.

Before Hinata knew what was going on, he grabbed her and almost dragged her out of the restaurant.

"Where are you taking me?".

But instead of answering he just kept on running. After a minute or so she squeezed his hand.

"No, you're crazy! He's going to kill you".

"It's going to be fine. Your father is not so bad". He said smiling, but when he saw she was not smiling back, he turned around and cupped her face.

"Don't worry". And he kissed her.

Still feeling a bit worried, she followed him.

_Knock, knock_.

_Did I have any appointments today_ thought Hiashi as he read his papers, Neji sitting near him also reading.

"Come in".

The door was opened and a blond Ninja came in.

"Uzumaki Naruto". He said it quiet loud and then bowed.

Neji almost choked. _No way, he's actually going to do it! _

Hiashi could not remember of having called this Ninja. He wondered why he looked familiar. And then it hit him. He was the Kyuubi boy! But what the heck was he doing here?

"What is the purpose of your visit?". Said Hiashi looking at Naruto.

"I am here to ask you for your blessings".

_Oh Kami, don't let him kill me, I'm too young to die!_

Hiashi seemed to be trying to understand what Naruto had just said, because he was not moving at all. And above all he had a very strange look on his face.

"My blessings? Neji, go and get Hinata!". At first he sounded calm but then…

Neji stood up and gave Naruto an I-hope-you-know-what-you-are-doing-stare.

But he just smiled and waited for Hinata to come in. when she did, she looked very scared, so that he grabbed her hand.

He smiled at her, trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Why should I let both of you marry? I don't see the point".

Before Naruto could say something, Neji went and sat next to Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama, he could be useful".

"Useful? Why?"

"Well, he's a friend of the Hokage and one of the legendary Sannin. Plus, he's become a quite strong Ninja".

Naruto stared in awe. He could not believe Neji was doing this for him.

Hiashi seemed to be thinking about it.

"Well, that could be useful".

Hinata could not hold it any longer.

"Is that a yes?"

"Why not? Now go, I still have to do a lot of paper work". And with that he started reading his papers again.

Naruto pulled the still shocked Hinata out of the room.

Once out of her house, he started laughing.

"Did you just hear that?? Dattebayo!". He jumped up and down before hugging and kissing her.

Three weeks later.

It was a nice summer evening, the air was warm and the sound of music filled the night with whispers.

_Couldn't feel much better  
Than the way I fell tonight  
Feel like Icould live forever  
Feel like I could fly  
__  
_

People now sat silent in their seats staring at the newly wedds as they danced.

"remember this song?". Whispered Naruto into Hinata's ear.(A/N: see chapter 9)

"I do". She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

_When I thought I'd get it wrong, yeah  
You somehow make things right  
That's the way you make me feel  
_

Sakura sat in a table together with Neji, Gaara, Temari and Kankurou. She was so overwhelmed by the new couple, she started crying. Kankurou –sitting next to her- put a hand in his pocket and took out a handkerchief and gave it to her. Sakura was surprised by his actions. She grabbed it and instead of watching the new couple again she threw her arms around Kannkurou's neck and kept crying.

O.O

_I should go to more weddings_! Thought Kankurou with a grin as he strocke her head.

_Better than I've ever known it  
Better than it's ever been  
I can't seem to control it, no  
The way you make me feel  
_

Soon more couples were on the dance floor. But Naruto and Hinata remained in the centre of it.

_Like the sun coming up in the morning  
Like holding the world in your hands  
In a way I could never imagine (yeah)  
The way you make me feel  
__…_

Naruto had never seen Hinata look so beautiful. She had a long white strapless dress and little white flowers in her hair. When she moved, she seemed to be flowting. And her smile had never been so breathtaking.

_And __she is MY wife! I get to take her home! _

Hinata had her head still on Naruto's shoulder and was looking at the other couples dancing. All the men were wearing suits and all the women long dresses. (A/N: naruto is wearing a black suit too! smilewink)

They all looked so cheerful. She was surprised to see Sakura dancing with Kankurou (and he seemed to be enjoying it very much!).

Hinata saw Neji and Gaara sitting together so she waved at them. _I hope he's also happy!_

"They look so peaceful".

"I know. It's nice to see them together being happy. And that they could get married"

"Yeah. Who do you think is going to marry next?".

"Is that an offer?".

"Only if you acceppt it!". Gaara grinned at Neji.

(A/N: I don't like shounen-ai, but I love happy endings. Sorry for this –in my opinion- horrible, disgusting pairing!)

Some minutes later…

"Has somebody seen Kankurou?". Temari was looking for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I think I saw him over there" . Said Ino pointing at the small group of trees while smiling.

"Thanks!". And with that she went.

"Oh! My pleasure!". Ino couldn't help but grin even more.

Forhead 0, Ino 1 !!

Temari had just arrived where the trees were, when she heard some strange noises. She stopped just a couple of metres away from where they were coming, when she noticed they were moans!! O.O

Suddenly the moans turned to giggles.

"Kankorou you naughty boy!...If somebody see us?"

"They are to busy having fun at the party to even notice we're gone". Said Kankurou.

"Ohmmm…"

_Oh my gosh! My brother is__ having…in here…with…With who actually?_

"Come on, let's go to my place, Sakura"

O.O _Sakura???_

"Ohmmm…let's-go-ohmmm". Said Sakura between moans.

_Ok, time to get the hell out of here_! Thought Temari.

"Did you find him?". Asked Gaara staring at his –quite pale- sister.

"Nope". _You don't want to know! _"I'm going to get a drink!".

Kakashi sat at his table reading his new "Icha Icha". After a while he finished the book and cursed himself for not bringing another one. He watched the people dancing and chatting. He was observing some of the unknown guests, when he saw a young woman. The fact that she was young and atracctive was not why he was looking at her. What fascinated him about her, was that she was reading a book too!

_That's odd! I thought I was the only one who did such things!_

He stood up and walked to where the girl was. As he got near, his heart started beating.

Sh-She's reading it too!!

He just couldn't resist, he had to talk to her. He waited until she had closed her book to go and sit next to her in an empty chair.

At first she just looked at him, but then smiled when he got out his edition of "Icha Icha" and held her infront of her.

"Hi, I'm Kakashi". He saw her blush a bit before answering.

"Hi, I'm Umi".

_Oh, yes you are!_ (A/N: Umi means beauty)

"Which one is your favourite?". His eye(s) sparkling.

Some months later.

Hinata stood next to the craddle, Naruto hugging her from behind both looking inside.

They heard a knock and Kakashi walked in.

"Kakashi-sensei!".

"I am no longer your sensei Naruto!So please call me Kakashi". He said smiling (if only with his eye).

Kakashi walked to where the couple was standing and looked inside the craddle.

"May I…". said he pointing at the baby.

"Of course!". Hinata bent over and picked up the a week old baby and placed it in Kakashi's arms.

He started rocking his arms fron side to side and after a while he started making funny noises. (I like when people coochicoo/ goochigoo!)

"Is that a new language you learned from your dirty books?".

Sakura had opened the door to find her old sensei holding the baby while talking like he was on drugs!

She went up to him and stared at the baby, it had some dark hair , eyes closed. It was so cute!

Then the baby opened it's eyes revealing big bright blue eyes.

She fell in love with the baby!

"Oh my god! So cute!"

"Well, he is my son!". Said Naruto with a big smile.

"It's a shame nobody wants to our daughter!". He said grinning at Sakura, who came almost running to see the other baby.

She had dark hair too.

"Awww! Cuuute! Don't tell me, her eyes are like Hinata's".

Both Naruto and Hinata shook their heads.

"Wait and see!". Said Hinata with a big smile.

And then she saw it.

"Wow! Now those are cool eyes!"

They were blue and lavender, all mixed up like in a whirl of water.

"I'm so happy for you guys!". She hugged them and kissed the babies goodbye.

After some minutes or so Kakashi also went leaving the new parents with their babies.

"I never thought something so wonderfull could happen to me!". Said Naruto holding his daughter.

"I know. I never thought you would notice me!" Said Hinata with a giggle.

Naruto let the baby in the craddle and walked towards Hinata. He hugged her, letting his head rest on her neck.

"I always knew you were there. I just never thought you wanted _me_!".

The End!!

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

Ha! Finished! I am so glad but sad at the same time to have finished this story.

I would like to thank all the fans who write such motivating reviews!

Without you I would have never finished this ff! 

I hope you liked this ending. It took me quite a lot of time to write it.

For all the reading who wonder "why on earth is Neji with Gaara?".

Simple answer: my friends (all shounen-ai-fans) got on my nerves till I was about to kill them. So then I decided to do what they were asking for and wrote the most ridiculous I could think of! I love Neji and I love Gaara (two people who could never be homo!), really I do!

But one thing led to the other…

Well, I still hope you liked this ending!

See you some day (I hope).

Fran.


End file.
